


All I need is you (and a few blankets)

by browneyedgenius



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blanket Forts, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, agents watch mulan, implied philinda, may has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Philinda and blanket forts, with a dash of Daisy.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985476
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	All I need is you (and a few blankets)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Bingo Prompt: Blanket Fort + OTP

Daisy did a double take as she walked through the common area. The TV was playing a Disney movie, Mulan it looked like, but that wasn’t what had shocked her. (For a base full of secret agents, Disney movies were surprisingly popular.) No, what had shocked her was the people-shaped mound of fluffy blankets on the couch. 

Daisy peered into the blanket fort, and two pairs of very familiar eyes stared back at her. 

“Coulson? May?” 

“Hi Dais,” Coulson replied sunnily as May looked at her, nose red and puffy. “May has a cold so we decided to watch a movie together. Want to join us?” 

Daisy stood in shock for a moment longer as she took in the odd scene of her strict SO watching Disney movies inside a blanket fort with her SHIELD Director/father figure. 

“Are you sure you guys aren’t married?”


End file.
